


Of Wings And Confessions

by ronans



Series: YouTube [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Dare, Internet, M/M, Video Chat, Wings, YouTube, YouTuber Castiel, online
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronans/pseuds/ronans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I dare you to wear your wings.'<br/>Castiel frowned. 'But, Dean-'<br/>'You didn't throw them away, did you?'<br/>He looked down and heaved a sigh. After a pause, he answered: 'No.'<br/>Part 3 of the YouTube series - It really helps to read the first and second parts to understand how they got here but I guess it works as a stand alone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Wings And Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Still more to come in this series... I hope you want more? I have many ideas.

‘Cas!’

‘Hello, Dean,’ Castiel replied with a warm smile.

‘It’s been three weeks since you made a video, dude. People are freaking out, ‘specially after Gabe’s video, ya know?’

Cas rolled his eyes and leaned his cheek on his palm. ‘Well excuse me for being busy with your birthday and then having no motivation whatsoever,’ he mumbled.

‘Asshole,’ Dean chuckled, studying the other teenager’s face on his computer screen. ‘Your fangirls await.’

‘Fangirls,’ Cas muttered under his breath, suddenly sitting upright and typing furiously on his keyboard. ‘Well, I suppose I at least owe these Minions of mine a response to Gabriel’s video.’

‘Hell yeah you do.’

Suddenly, Cas ceased his typing and jabbed an accusatory finger at Dean through the webcam. ‘Actually, you can talk, your drooling fanbase has been waiting for _months_ for you to post another video!’

Dean shrugged and grinned lazily. ‘What can I say, I gotta keep ‘em wanting.’

‘ _Psh_. Okay. Well, I’m going to record the response now, so goodbye, D-‘

‘Wait a sec,’ Dean said, an idea popping into his head.

‘What?’

'I dare you to wear your wings.'

Castiel frowned. 'But, Dean-'

'You didn't throw them away, did you?'

He looked down and heaved a sigh. After a pause, he answered: 'No.'

‘Then wear ‘em whilst you’re addressing your loyal Minions, Sir Novak.’ Dean dramatically bowed and made Cas snicker.

‘So I’m going to broach the serious topic of our relationship with your damn stupid angel wings?’

‘Precisely. And there ain’t nothing stupid about my homemade wings, angel,’ Dean added with a wink.

‘Go away, you dorky bastard.’

Dean smirked at Cas’ use of curse word before sticking his tongue out. ‘You love me.’

‘Go _away_ ,’ Cas grumbled, trying to keep his giddy smile at bay.

‘Fine, fine, I’ll let you film your crappy little video.’ Dean exhaled loudly and pouted. ‘I still can’t believe you made everyone wait so long.’

‘They’ll probably think you’ve kidnapped me and held me hostage in your sex torture dungeon.’

‘Now you just sound like _Becky_.’ The name had become a creepy insult between the two of them after they’d scrolled through ‘their tag’ and spotted the familiar blogger and her… _work_.

Cas shivered but grinned at Dean. ‘I love you, you assbutt, and good day.’

‘Love you too, you nerd,’ Dean mumbled with a small affectionate smile just before the video call ended. He let out a long breath and leaned back in his desk chair, swivelling around until he felt dizzy. ‘Fuck, not doing that again,’ he slurred.

After a minute of silence, Dean began to whistle a random tune, suddenly realising how utterly lost he was without talking to Cas after school.

‘Do something, Winchester.’

He heaved himself up out of his chair and grudgingly made his way over to his school rucksack. His inner Jo Harvelle screeched in protest as he neared his homework and then pulled out his English book.

‘Fuck you, Cas, leavin’ me to do fucking English,’ Dean groaned.

After he’d completed almost half of his essay, Dean was distracted by the chime of his Skype. He practically threw his workbook aside and hurriedly opened Cas’ chat box.

 _OfHeavenAndHell_ : Uploaded

 _D_Winchester_ : Okay

Dean paused before typing out another message.

 _D_Winchester_ : Any love-fuelled breakdowns??

 _OfHevenAndHell_ : You wish

 _OfHeavenAndHell_ : Just a lot of insults directed at you :)

 _D_Winchester_ : oh come on man I’m not that bad

 _OfHeavenAndHell_ : No, of course not, that’s why I’m wearing wings

 _D_Winchester_ : you wore them! Watching now

Dean grinned in anticipation and opened up YouTube, instantly spotting Cas on his homepage clad in the same grey jumper he was wearing during their Skype call but with the addition of the homemade angel wings.

‘Adorable little shit,’ Dean mumbled before clicking on the video.

‘Hey, I’m Castiel and this is an apparently _much_ anticipated vlog.’ Dean smiled at Cas’ bored expression. ‘Uh, so I’ve been away for a few weeks as I’m sure you’ve spotted… One of the reasons I shall not reveal to you but the other I can.’

Dean frowned momentarily but then remembered Cas’ bruises at the beginning of his YouTube hiatus.

‘I must first address that, I suppose. A huge reason I have not been posting is simply because I have had a spell of motivationless…ness…’ Castiel grimaced, his brow creased and his mouth in a small, confused pout.

‘Cute,’ Dean found himself whispering before he went bright red and looked around, expecting his brother to be hiding somewhere, ready to pounce and tease him. He cleared his throat and puffed out a little, a feeble attempt to boost his manliness.

‘Anyway, yes, I didn’t feel a great desire to make anything so… I didn’t…’ Castiel shrugged. ‘And there is another matter I feel I need to talk about… Gabriel’s video.’

Castiel inserted the first jump cut at that point, repositioning himself slightly.

‘I’m sure most of you who have subscribed to me have seen the… the video where he revealed some information that probably wasn’t the best to reveal even though, as he pointed out, it was rather glaringly obvious…’

Cas trailed off and smiled slightly. ‘So I guess I have a confession to make... The answer is yes. Yes, I _can_ confirm I am in a relationship with Dean.’

Dean bit his lip and looked away for a moment. ‘Little formal there, Cas.’

‘We have been seeing each other and will continue to see each other for a long, long time… I’m hoping… Sorry, Dean, I don’t mean to pressure you,’ Cas apologised but his smug expression showed that he was far from sorry. Dean quickly paused the video and opened up Skype.

 _D_Winchester_ : dnt worri bby I luv u 5eva

He smirked and re-opened YouTube, ignoring Skype when it alerted him that Cas had already replied.

‘I believe you are now up to date… so I shall take my leave. I promise my posting schedule will return to normal shortly, I think I just needed a break. But thank you so much for staying with me. Oh, by the way, the angel wings, they weren’t my idea… Bye.’ Cas grinned at the camera, a genuine smile, before the video ended. Dean smirked and then decided to check Cas’ reply.

 _OfHeavenAndHell_ : I will advise you to kindly shut your mouth, /Becky Rosen/

Dean outright laughed.

 _D_Winchester_ : Pulling the Becky card, huh? You know I already did that tonight, right?

 _OfHeavenAndHell_ : And?

 _D_Winchester_ : Roll back the attitude, angel

 _OfHeavenAndHell_ : I’ll set Gabriel on you

 _D_Winchester_ : Yeah? Well I have a Jo Harvelle and trust me, you do not want to get on her bad side

 _OfHeavenAndHell_ : Jo loves me

 _D_Winchester_ : You know who else loves you?

 _OfHeavenAndHell_ : You?

 _D_Winchester_ : /Becky Rosen/

 _OfHeavenAndHell_ : My mother is calling, I need to go

 _OfHeavenAndHell_ : But this isn’t over, Winchester

 _D_Winchester_ : Of course it isn’t

 _OfHeavenAndHell_ : Goodbye, Dean

 _D_Winchester_ : Bye, angel

_OfHeavenAndHell is offline_

Dean stared at his laptop for a moment before deciding to leave Cas a comment.

_Did I tell you I’ve got a wing kink?_

**Author's Note:**

> This makes me want to start up a channel...  
> Again...  
> ...


End file.
